Dying On A Prayer
by ARandomYouth
Summary: Dean Winchester, Carter Hollis, and Sam Winchester have always been different. Even with Sam in college, Dean hunting, and Carter in New Orleans, their lives would never be normal. No matter how hard Sam and Carter tried. Dean/OC. Maybe Rated M later...
1. Fight for A Life

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural or the boys...But, if I did...oh, the things I would do to them. Don't sue me cuz I'm a college student which means I'm broke.

_Hey guys, it's my first story ever being shared with the public at large. I would love for you guys to tell the absoulute truth. Constructive criticism is welcome here. I'm also looking for a beta so, let me know if you're interested...Okay here we go!_

* * *

_Selmer, Tennessee_

_July 9, 1981_

A young woman sits alone in a room across from a baby's crib. The house she lives in is old but taken care of. She no longer considers it a home just a house. She sits in the rocking chair with her eyes closed. Just waiting…

_He's coming. Tonight. I know he is. I can feel him. His own brand of evil getting closer and closer…NO! He's not gonna take her. Not while I still have life in my body. I swear sweetheart, he won't get you._

As soon as she finishes her thought, a man appears into the room with her. Although startled, Adrianna doesn't say a word, doesn't move an inch. She knows she needs the element of surprise. As quickly as he arrived, he speaks to her. "Are you going to continue to sit there as if I didn't notice you?" He turns around quickly but Adrianna is faster. She fires off a shot from her rock-salt filled shotgun. It hits him in his chest. As he falls to his knees, Adrianna hears her daughter crying and she says, "No. I just wanted to see your face right before I shoot you in it. You've lost." He breaks in a grin and says, "But my dear, I never lose." He suddenly throws up his hand and the gun leaves Adrianna's hands. As she flies weightlessly up to the roof, she begins to panic. The man rises from his knees and flashes his yellow eyes at her. "You see what you've done?" he says, "You just made your daughter an orphan." Adrianna's eyes begin to fill as she began her incantation:

_A cala de dana, in du att lau de sai-_

"Ah, ah, ah," the man says. He quickly silences Adrianna with a flick of his wrist. "You'll wake the baby." As the tears begin to fall down Adrianna's face, she struggle against the invisible restraints and silently prays.

_Please God, don't let him do this. Don't let him take her. Don't let him hurt her. Please, help her. She needs you._

As she's praying, the man with the yellow eyes cuts his wrist and drops of blood fall into the crying child's mouth. As Adrianna opens her eyes, she sees the headlights coming down the road to her house. Yellow-Eyes see this also and turns to Adrianna with a smirk on his face and says, "Such a disappointment. I was hoping you and I could visit a bit longer. Oh well, it was a bittersweet reunion, my dear." As he flicks his wrist again and a hot, sharp pain rips through Adrianna and she feels a searing heat all over her body, her last thought is:

_God, send your angels for my baby…_

* * *

_Okay guys, tell me what you think. Reviews, reviews, reviews. Don't worry about me not updating because I don't have enough reviews. I think I would bust if I didn't put new chapter up. I can be pretty slow and pretty busy so, let me know if I'm taking a bit too long. This story will be all about the boys and hunts but the beginning will start off slow because I have to establish the OC. Don't worry she'll be awesome. You guys will like her. I'll have Chapter 2 pretty soon. THANKS FOR READING!!!_


	2. The Lies Begin

_Hey guys, me again. Okay, so I was super excited to have finally gotten my nerves up to publish a story that I just have to put up Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be sometime this week. Maybe even tomorrow!!! Big thanks to vicki fan forever for adding me to her favorites list. It really motivated me. Thanks for giving me a chance!!!_

_DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE SUPERNATURAL, THE BOYS, OR ANYTHING THAT GOES WITH THEM!!!_

* * *

As 18-year-old Brandon Forrester drove down the narrow lane to his house, he wondered if his mom put some leftovers away for him. Moments later, he saw his home engulfed in flames. "No! NO!", he screams as he stops his car. Brandon races into the burning house to find the kitchen and family room completely engulfed. "MOM!", he screams, "MOM!" As he races up the stairs, he silently begs for his mother's and sister's life. He slams through the door to his baby sister's room. He finds her in her crib, red-faced and screaming. He quickly picks her up and scans the room. He hurries down the hall and into his mother's room. Smoke begins to clog his throat and he can barely breathe. With no sight of his mother, Brandon staggers down the stairs and outside as the house falls down around him.

As he gets into the car holding his sister, he cries. Tears that streamed down his face while he was backing away from the burning house, continue as he drives his sister to the hospital. He cries because he knows his mother is dead. He can feel it. He cries because his sister will never know her or their father. He cries because he is alone and afraid.

By the time he makes it to the hospital, he had regained his composure. He walks into the hospital and says, "Somebody help me!". A nurse comes from the back and leads him into a private room. As the nurse pages the doctor, two patrolmen walk past the room and Brandon overhears their conversation. "Hey! Jared just got a call out to the house on Millins Rd. Henry Foster's house. It's on fire.", says one of the cops. The other replies, "Oh man, everybody okay?" The first cop shakes his head and says, "Whole house was engulfed. They don't think anyone could have made it out ali-", he pauses and then remembers something, "Except the kid, their son. His car wasn't there and nobody knows where he is." The second cop replied, "That's too bad. Henry was a good man. Nice family too. Adrianna just had a little girl."

Brandon, so engrossed in their conversation, misses the question the nurse asks. He turns to her and says, "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" The nurse smiles and says, "Yes, what's your name, sir?" Brandon looks her right in the eyes and without flinching says, "Kevin. Kevin Hollis." The nurse says, "Okay, Mr. Hollis, what happened?" Brandon plasters a smile on his face and prepares to play a part. "Yes, I'm a big idiot," he begins, "I lit a fire in the fireplace and fell asleep. I guess we were a bit too close to it. When I came to, she was screaming and my house was smoky." He adds an apologetic smile and the nurse replies, "Surprisingly, it's a common mistake. What's her name?" Brandon pauses for a moment and says, "Carter. She's my daughter."

* * *

_Yes, I know...CLIFFHANGER!!! Don't worry guys, I won't keep you waiting long. Peace and love, Azade!!!_


	3. A New Beginning

_Hey guys, it's me!!! Updated today because I'm ready for some Hollis/Winchester time. LOL! Anyway, this is my last update till next week cuz I got two papers to write and three exams to study for. Woe is me. Here it is, hope you guys enjoy!!!_

* * *

As Brandon smiled at the nurse for what seemed like the umpteenth time, he wondered if he could pull this off. The Nurse, who had no idea what he was thinking said, "My name's Christy Tonald. I'll be your nurse today." Brandon smiled yet again and said, "Thanks." Nurse Christy, as Brandon began to call her in his head, said "You look really young to have a daughter." Brandon's smile dims as he quickly searches his brain for an excuse. "Yea," he says, "I was doing things I shouldn't have been doing. But let me tell you, she's making me older every day." The nurse smiles and asks, "Where's her mom?" Brandon puts on an angry face and says, "She left. Said she couldn't handle being a mom. But it doesn't matter." Nurse Christy shakes her head sympathetically and says, "You're probably better off without her, honey." Brandon nods and unconsciously releases a breath. Her next statement made him hold his breath again. "We're going to need insurance cards for both of you and a form of ID from you.", says Nurse Christy. Brandon smiles and says, "Sure. Let me go get 'em."

As Brandon exits the hospital, he goes past the two cops. They look up at him and he smiles and says, "Evenin' officers." They nod their replies and Brandon quickly exits the hospital doors and practically dives into the car. He pushes a button and the trunk opens. He moves the false floor and digs into the back of it. Then he pulls out a bag and opens it. Inside the bag are guns, flares, clothes, and a canister. He reaches for the canister and pulls out three cards. One was a driver's license with his picture, the name Kevin Hollis, and a Texas address on it. The last two were social security cards. One said:

**Carter Danielle Hollis**

**DOB: 03/21/81**

**SSN: 482-61-8233**

And the other said:

**Kevin Arthur Hollis**

**DOB: 06/12/61**

**SSN: 062-53-1285**

He puts everything back and closes the trunk. As he turns around to go back into the hospital, he remembers his father's last words to him. _Take care of your mother and sister. Be prepared for anything. Do whatever it takes to protect them._ Tears blear Brandon's vision as he silently makes this promise to his father: "I failed Mom but I won't fail Sophia. I'll protect her. I swear."

By the time the nurse and doctor are done looking over Sophia, it is dawn and the sun is slowly coming up. Brandon has fallen asleep and dreams of his family. Memories of his mother and father flash through his mind until he lands on one in particular

_Summer of 1971_

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! "All right, Brandon! That's right, son. Eyes on the prize!", yells Henry Foster. 10-year-old Brandon shoots the final target down and turns to smile at his father. Kevin laughs and yells, "That's my boy!" He picks Brandon up and says, "You're gonna be hunting before you know it." Before Henry can set up the rest of the targets, Adrianna comes from the house and says, "Come on Henry, give my son a rest. It's bad enough he's already learning to shoot." As she passes Brandon, she ruffles his hair. Henry pulls her into his arms and says, "He's gotta learn someday. The sooner the better. There's a lot of 'em and only a few of us." At the mention of her son hunting, Adrianna's good mood evaporates. "Brandon, go into the house.", she says. "But Mom-," Brandon begins to protest. "Now!", she says forcefully. Brandon stomps up the stairs and into the back door, thinking his life was unfair until he remembered that he could listen from the window in the kitchen. Anxious to hear what his parents were saying, Brandon rapidly and quietly went into the kitchen and sat under the window. He heard his mother saying, "No. No, Henry he's too young." His father said, "I was younger than him when I started." "I don't care.", his mom replies, "He's my baby. How are we supposed to just put him out there and let him fight?". Brandon rises from his spot on the floor to peek out the window. He sees his Dad hugging his Mom and saying stuff he can't hear. Then he sees his mom laugh. "Fine," she says to his dad, still smiling, "We'll teach him. But he won't hunt until he's 80." Then his dad laughs and says, "He won't be much use to anyone then. I'll make you a deal. We'll wait until he's 14 to take him hunting." "16.", his mom replies. "14. Take it or leave it, woman.", his dad says. "Fine.", says his mom again. Adrianna then takes the gun from her husband's holster, turns to the target, and shoots it._

**MR. HOLLIS! MR HOLLIS!!!**

Brandon opens his eyes to see Nurse Christy standing over him looking at him with worried eyes."Are you okay?", she asks. He smiles, shakes his head, and says "I'm okay." "Well, it's okay for you to sign Carter out. She been cleared for release by the doctor.", says the nurse. Brandon murmurs his thanks and goes to stand next to his little sister. "Hey squirt," he begins, "You don't have to worry about a thing. I'm gonna take care of you now. I'm sorry I couldn't save Mom. I'm gonna find that Yellow-Eyed son of a bitch, Soph. I know it was him. He killed Dad and now Mom. He took them away from me. He's not gonna take you too.

* * *

_THANKS FOR READING GUYS!!! SEE YA NEXT WEEK!!! Oh, and a big shout out to everyone who added me to their alerts list and their favorites list, and also everyone who reviewed and commented. You two know who you are. THANKS!!!_


	4. Carter Hollis

DISCLAIMER: Don't own the plots, words, character, or even the name Supernatural. They all ran away to like with Eric Kripke and the CW. The only ones who stayed were Carter, Alex, Nicky, and Kevin.

Hey peeps, I'm back. Finished my papers and stuff, now I'm just waiting til exams. Anyway, here's Chapter 4. I worked over the weekend to tweak it and present it to you guys today. I wanna give a big shout out to enid18, vicki fan forever, Light the Dark, KatZen, ImmatureEvil, brevan, Lady-Plague-661, and Magic's My Muse. Thanks guys for the alerts, subscriptions, and reviews. You are freakin' awesome!!! Without futher ado, Chapter 4!!!

* * *

New Orleans, Louisiana

_24 years later_

CARTER! CARTER!

"Yes?" asked Carter as she came around the corner. At 24 years old, Carter had grown into a beautiful young woman. 5'8 with long black hair, and a "killer body" ,as her ex Dean used to tell her, she had no problem living up to the illusion that she was an All-American girl fresh out of college. With her mother's Hispanic heritage and her father's brown eyes, Carter always attracted attention. In her line of work, that could be dangerous. "Yes?" Carter repeated while her boyfriend Alex stared at her smiling. "Your dad's on the phone." he replied. Carter broke into a smile and said, "Finally. I was gettin' ready to call the Coast Guard in." Carter grabbed the phone as Alex left the room.

"Daddy?" Carter asked into the phone. She heard static. "Daddy?" she said again and this time she heard, "Honey? Hey, baby! We're fine. John and I are fine." More static interrupted the rest of her father's words. "Dad?! What? I can't hear you. Say that last part again!" Kevin shakes his head at his daughter. _She was inattentive._ "I said," Kevin begins, "that we're fine but a little assistance from your crew wouldn't be turned down." Carter's smile dims a bit as she asks, "What's goin' on, Dad? Is it the thing that killed Grandma and Grandpa?" Kevin sighs as he remembers his parents' face and the lies he told his sister. _Daughter_, his mind corrected him, _she's your daughter_. He replied, "It might have something to do with him. We're not sure. How fast can you get to Chicago?" By the time Carter's off the phone with her dad, she's done packing. "Anything going down, babe? Your dad alright?" asks Alex. "Yeah." Carter replies, "We're just taking a trip to Chicago. Call Nicky. Tell her to get ready."

_Outside Chicago, Illinois_

_The Next Night_

As John sits nervously at the wheel of the truck, Kevin looks over at him and laughs. "Relax. She'll be here." John replies, "How long is the drive from New Orleans?" Kevin laughs again and says, "She said she's 20 minutes out." John says, "How long was that? An hour ago?" Kevin laughs once again and says, "Liar. It was 20 minutes ago." Suddenly, a blue and white 1969 Ford Mustang Fastback sped down the highway. The car passed John and Kevin and then immediately put on its breaks and backs up toward John's truck. A window rolls down and the girl driving smiles. "Hi, Uncle John.", she says. "Hello to you too, Carter.", John replies. "Hi, Daddy!" says Carter smiling. "Hi, sweetheart." Kevin replies. "Now that we've exchanged pleasantries," John begins, "Can we go?" "Of course." ,says Carter, laughing, "Lead the way."

As they pull to the warehouse and they all get out, Alex says, "We got a plan or we just going in God knows where, guns drawn?" John looks at him and says, "What's your name, son?" "Alex." "Alex?" "Yea, Alex." "All right, _Alex, _what do you suggest?" Before Alex can respond, they hear a scream and see a girl fall from a window. "Go." John says and Carter, Alex, and Nicky all run back to Carter's car as John and Kevin speed off in John's truck. Carter quickly follows John to catch up. They end up at a dusty looking hotel. Carter, Alex, and Nicky all get out and see John and Kevin talking. John turns and goes into the hotel. As Carter tries to follow, Kevin stops her and says, "No. He wants to go alone." Carter asks why and Kevin says, "He needs to talk to his boys." Carter stares at Kevin in shock and says, "Dean and Sam are up there?" As Kevin nods his head, Carter feels her shock turn to anger. "Why didn't you tell me that before I came all the way up here? That would have saved me the trip!", she yells. Kevin himself becomes angry and says, "Why? Why should it matter if it was Sam and Dean who needed help? I don't know what happened between you and Dean, but whatever it was, it's in the past. Let it go! You understand me?" Carter looks up at Kevin defiantly. "Do. You. Understand?" Kevin repeats. "Yes, sir." Carter mumbles. She turns around and walks back to where Alex and Nicky stood watching the fight in fascination. "You okay?", asks Nicky. When Carter replies yes. Nicky says, "Good. Now I can laugh at you." "Shut up, Nic.", says Alex. But Carter doesn't her them. She leans against her car, lost in her memories…

_Athens, Ohio_

_5 years ago_

"_Why are you trying to pick a fight?" 19-year-old Carter asks 21-year-old Dean Winchester. "I'm not!" he yells, "Why are you?!" "I'm picking a fight by asking what I mean to you?!" "Yes!" "Whatever Dean. Answer the question. Am I a "good friend" or am I your girlfriend?" "What is it you want, Carter?" "The truth! For once, I don't wanna hear a lie from your mouth." Dean goes over to hug Carter and says, "Why label it? I care about you…I do." Carter says softly, "Cause I love you, stupid." Dean pauses and says, "Huh?" "I love you.", she repeats. "Carter…", Dean begins, but Carter stops him. "You don't have to say it back. I just…need you to know it." Carter then puts her arms around Dean's neck and kisses him. At that moment, Dean knows he loves her too. He ends the kiss and puts his forehead against hers. "I-", he hesitates, "I need a drink.", he finally says. Carter smiles and says, "Of course you do. I'm gonna stay and do some research. Uncle John's gonna want a little info on this thing when he gets back. I'll see you later." Dean nods and heads out._

_She loves me. Can't believe it. I love her. I know I do. I can't be her. I'll just her. Being with her is just gonna hurt her in the long run. It's inevitable._

_As Dean downs his 5__th__ shot after 8 beers, he looks at the time. It's 10:30 p.m. As he gets up to leave, he changes his mind. What am I gonna say to her? She's gonna wanna hear it back…_

_Just then, a beautiful black woman with brown hair sits next to Dean and orders a beer. She looks over at him and smiles. Dean holds out his hand and says, "Dean." The woman takes his hand and smiles and says, "Cassie."_

"_Dean. Dean. Wake up." Dean wakes up and looks around. He realizes he's in a dorm room with the woman from last night. Cassie was her name, right?, he wonders. She says, " Your sister's here." Dean says, "Sister?" She laughs and says, "You are really out of it. Yea, your sister. Carter." Dean's eyes widen and he quickly sits up in the bed and looks for his clothes. When he opens the door, he sees Carter leaning against a wall. She looks up at him and he doesn't see tears. He thought he would. Instead he see anger and hate. Cassie comes out behind him and Carter smiles, "Dad was worried about you. He's looking all over for you.", she begins, "but I see you're okay." She begins to back away. Dean says, "Carter…" and reaches for her but she's faster and moves out of his reach. She says, "Don't worry. I'll cover for you." As she walks down the hallway and out of the building, she prays that she has the strength to hold back the tears long enough to tell Uncle John she's leaving. She tells him that summer's almost over and the fall term at Louisiana State University is about to begin and she needs to head out. John doesn't believe her but he lets her leave, no questions asked. On the drive to Baton Rouge, Carter cried, screamed, and called Dean every name in the book. By the time she got there, she was all cried out. She swore she would never talk to Dean or see him again. She knew it would hurt too much and she was tired of being hurt._

Suddenly the sound of Dean screaming snaps her from her memories. As Carter quickly grabs her gun from under her seat in the car and yells to Alex and Nicky. "Stay here! Get the cars ready!" Carter races into the building with her father and hears John scream. She begins to panic and runs faster and so does her father. When he reaches the room where the screams are coming from, Kevin kicks the door in and he and Carter both go in, guns blazing. Kevin yells out, "Daevas!". Carter sees the bag with flares in it and races over to it and rips the cord out of a flare. Kevin goes over to John and helps him up. Sam struggles over to Dean. Carter picks up the bag and reaches for Dean. She and Sam help him out of the room and into the alley where the cars are parked. When they get to the alley, Kevin leans John on the Impala and Dean is releases by Carter and Sam. Sam pulls open the door as Carter throws him the bag and says, "All right, come on . We don't have much time. As soon as that flare's gone out, they'll be back." Dean yells for Sam to stop and everyone looks at him. He says that John can't come with them. As Sam and Dean argue about it, Carter goes to Alex, who grabs her face and checks her for injuries. "I'm fine.", she says. As she looks back towards the Winchesters, she sees Dean staring at her. She breaks away from Alex's embrace and turns to go to her father, who by this time, has reached John's truck. Nicky gets out and says, " It was nice to meet you, Mr. Hollis." Kevin replies likewise and moves to get into the truck. "Dad!", Carter yells out. Kevin turns around and Carter hugs him. "Don't have me worried about you again, okay? Make sure you call." Kevin promises he will and tells Carter he loves her. Carter smiles and says, "Love you, too." Kevin jumps in the truck and yells to John, "Let's go!". John looks at his boys one last time and walks to the truck. He says, "Be careful, boys." and then climbs into the passenger side of the truck.

As Carter, Dean, and Sam watch their fathers drive away, they're all experiencing the same emotions: fear, sadness, anger, and worry. Alex is in the passenger side of Carter's car and honks the horn. "Carter!", he yells. Carter looks back and nods. She walks over to Sam and hugs him and then turns to look at Dean. She opens her mouth to speak but Cassie's face swims into her vision and she shuts her mouth. She quickly turns to walk back to her car. Once inside, she steps on the gas and speeds down the street. Sam and Dean look at each other and then get into the Impala. Once they're inside, they sit for a few seconds. Then Dean backs up and speeds off down the street. In the opposite direction of his Dad and Carter.

* * *

_People, thank you. Thank you. No need for applause. Hold your applause. LOL!!! Just kidding. Anyway, I put a little action and flashback for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Always, thanks for reading and stuff. Make sure you alert and subscribe and yes, even review. I'll have Chapter 5 up for you guys Wednesday and it'll be Winchester quality time. HASTA MANANA!!!_


	5. Revamping Author's Note

So we meet again. I can't tell you all how happy I am to be back on track and gaining my muse for "Dying On A Prayer". While I was searching for a new beginning point, I realized that I didn't love this story the way I used to. Therefore…I am totally and completely revamping it. Those who have stuck with me so far, stay with me. Trust me, you'll like my changes better. I'm sure I will.

Forgive me for writing this author's note. I know I get annoyed when an author sticks one in the story and I get an e-mail telling me the story has been updated. LOL! I'll be posting a few one shots of Sam and Dean soon just to keep things interesting while I revamp my main story. Let's prepare for the ride, people! I love you all. Thank you so much.


End file.
